This invention relates generally to the field of telephony, and more particularly to an improved resilient sealing device adapted to close the opening in a wall mounted jack surrounding an engaged type RJ11 plug.
With the advent of subscriber owned telephone equipment, notably hand sets and the like, there has arisen a need for providing for the convenient interconnection and disconnection of such equipment, which has been satisfactorally accommodated by the now commonplace RJ11 jack and plug construction.
Because of the necessity of providing clearance in the jack opening for manipulation of the laterally extending disconnect lever which forms a part of the plug, it is normally not possible to completely seal the opening in the jack by the mere insertion of the plug. Where the jack is, as is normally the case, positioned near a floor area in a room, the entrance of moisture, dirt and vermin, is normally only a question of time after installation.